


Unusual Hunger

by AutomaticBulldozer



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Like any other puffball, Auto is one hungry boi - but not for food.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Unusual Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, it's Auto. I guess this is the first self-insert smut story I've done. Just wanted to clarify: this story is written in third person, so although it's technically my puffsona in the story, it's being told from a narrative perspective. Also, I wanted to note that I am actually more male than female, despite the genitalia I have in this comic which you'll read about later on, so don't go calling me a girl, because I'm not. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my hardcore fantasies. <3

Auto's friends knew what he was like. Being a puffball, he had quite the appetite - sometimes, a lot of his conversations would begin to revolve around how hungry and thirsty he was. It became an unspoken agreement that his friends would be careful about mentioning food, particularly meat, around him - after all, once one got him started on it, it was difficult to stop him from thinking or talking about it.

His friends had no problem with that. What they found particularly strange, however, was that despite Auto's recurring hunger, he never seemed to take an interest in eating very much food. Whenever his friends would go out to eat and naturally encourage him to tag along, he ordered some of the smallest meals on the menu, and sometimes a single glass of water. His friends were gobsmacked when he would only have a little bit to eat, after going on and on about how hungry he was and how much his mouth watered.

"Dude, how can you be so hungry and only want to eat this much?" asked Dart, one of them, at last.  
"I guess I'm... not really into fast food?" shrugged Auto, as he had his third fry out of the communal fries box, after about ten minutes of having his last.  
"Dart does have a point, you know. You're hungry as hell most days. I'd have thought this would satisfy that hunger."

That voice came from Taki, another of Auto's friends. Out of the three, Taki was seen as the voice of reason. He was very wise, and considerate of those close to him, which were his friends.

Auto had some other friends as well, but they are irrelevant in this story for the most part.

"Well, that seems rational, Taki, but..." the puffball tried to find a way to express his feelings, "let's just say it's not food I'm hungry for."

This confused both of them. How could one be hungry, but not for food? Food was there to sate one's hunger - what kind of hunger could it be for which that doesn't work? Clearly whatever Auto was experiencing was unusual, to say the least, and it could never occur to his friends what it was like.

"Hey, can you guys make sure nobody steals my food?" Auto asked, although there wasn't very much to steal to begin with. "I need to go to the toilet."  
"Sure man, I'll guard your food," Dart volunteered, immediately leaning over to shield it with his arm.  
"Thanks bro," Auto expressed his gratitude, before heading out the front door.  
"Uh, Auto," Taki called out to him, "the toilets are that way..."

He pointed in the proper direction to the toilets, but by that time Auto had already gone, and couldn't hear him. Or maybe he could, but chose not to listen.

"Should I go and follow him?" Taki asked Dart.  
"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually. Or, he'll just wet himself, heh-heh-heh-- hey, where are you going??"

Taki had decided to go out through the front door and follow him anyway.

Auto constantly looked left and right, trying to catch sight of somebody. His stomach rumbled as his excitement grew. It was also difficult to see in the evening darkness, but he was starting to blush and his breathing was getting heavy. Why did the air taste and feel so... thick?

From the shadows, a hand was barely visible, one finger beckoning him over with a "Come Hither" motion.

"Come here, puffball," came a deep, familiar voice. "Come and sate your burning hunger."

The orange puff could recognise that voice and tone anywhere, and it made his whole body shiver with pleasant tingles. The master of the voice was one he had only met two days ago... but the promise that the man had made to him that day, to finally sate his hunger, was enough to engrain that voice, that tingling bass in his mind. Drooling at the thought, he followed the voice through a bush and into a series of trees. There stood not one, not two, but five tall men. Not only that, but each one was standing there with their "packages" taken out of their trousers, hanging out forwards towards him. His mouth began to water even more.

"Hungry?" one of the men asked him. "Care for a salami?"

He brought his cock right in front of Auto's face. Trembling in arousal, the puffball followed his instincts and gripped onto it.

"Thank... you..." he gasped squeakily as he slowly began to stroke it, the size of the thing taking his breath away. "This is... just what I wanted..."

It was so big that he had to use both nubs to rub it. He inhaled the strong, musky smell and gasped.

"I bet you long for a taste," that man talked dirtily to him, which made Auto feel even hotter. "Go on. Savour the flavour of my meaty stick."

The temptation was too much for the puffball to resist. He stood on the tips of his shoes in order to gain leverage and pushed his mouth onto the cock. After minimal resistance, it entered his wet mouth, flooded with drool, and brushed against his tongue. Auto moaned, loving the taste, and slid his mouth up the cock, which was getting slippery thanks to the wetness in his mouth. As he slid his mouth off the cock again, he noticed it was covered in his spit. Auto would continue to rhythmically slide the man's thick girth in and out of his hungry maw, unable to contain the hot, loud, slippery slurping noises he would make. He took his nubs off of it and let his mouth do the work. Finally, his hunger was being sated.

The man stroked the top of his head, and told him, "You're very good... but I know you can do better."

He pushed Auto's head far in, forcing him to take the whole of his shaft in his mouth, and having it push through into his throat. Auto stopped moving himself, allowing the man to take control. His head was moved back and forth as the man used Auto's mouth for his own pleasure, pulling him out all the way to the tip of his member and pushing back in to the balls. But this wasn't a bad experience for Auto: in fact, he actually really liked it. This was most evident by his leakage around his bottom half, and his legs trembling, struggling to stay upright as they tingled intensely. He wanted more. He needed more.

Another man approached them and presented his own dick to Auto, who gladly used his nubs to rub his shaft roughly. The other man continued to force his mouth up and down the glorious phallus inside it. A third stood by the other side and just jerked himself off without Auto's assistance.

"Here it comes, little prince," the first man told him, "be a good slut and swallow all of it, OK?"

Auto made a noise of agreement and prepared for it. He could hardly wait for when the man's testes gave him the payload he was thirsty for. And sure enough, the man's cock erupted inside his mouth, giving him a plentiful bounty of hot, sticky and salty cum. Auto remembered what he was told and gladly gulped it all down, as it was being pumped into his mouth and down his throat. The cock left his throat and mouth, giving him a chance to breathe after being suffocated. The man let go of his head.

"Open wide, I want to see if you really have swallowed."

He obediently opened his mouth wide with an "ah", proving that he had indeed swallowed it all.

"Good boy. Your face is very red, puffball."

Auto was hardly surprised, what with how high in heaven he was. The man with his cock in his nubs made a notifying grunt, and the orange puff felt more sticky cum splatter on his face. He thought it was a slight waste that it was on his face and not in his mouth, but he thought it was probably hot anyway.

The third man had yet to cum, but he had plans to do it soon. He grabbed Auto by the cheeks and turned him to face him, showing him his dick. The puffball had his mouth wide open, and further opened it to show that it was okay to put it in. That man took advantage of this invitation and immediately bottomed out in Auto's throat. He used his hips to pump in and out of the mouth surrounding his dick which, due to Auto's drooling, was making it all slimy. He didn't mind though, if anything it just made it more smooth slipping in and out of that hole, between those lips and brushing against that godlike tongue, which was tickling his cock all over. It didn't take long for him to arch his back as he bucked into Auto's precious little mouth, shooting enough semen down his throat to fuel a small tank. Like before, Auto remembered to gulp it all down and swallow it gratefully.

He wanted to keep going but seeing as the men were pulling up their jeans, it didn't look like it was going to continue. Not having much energy to speak clearly, Auto told them in a sloppy voice, "Thanks for coming~"

They all chuckled at his comment, patted him on the head, and left him. Auto was still feeling kind of hot and bothered, hoping that they would have satisfied him down below in addition to his mouth.

"Auto? Auto!"

The puffball turned around upon hearing his name and was shocked to find Taki there, who was in just as much shock.

"T-T-Taki--"  
"Taki, why have you come out here--"

Dart had followed Taki, who had in turn followed Auto. Both of his friends stared at him, his whole body covered in and smelling of cum. He looked... _filthy_. The puff felt ashamed, and began to cry.

"Auto? Are you okay?"

Auto wiped his tears away and told him, "You probably think I'm just a degenerate slut now..."  
Holding him in an attempt to comfort him, Taki responded, "Of course not. I just hope they didn't rape you. Because if they did..."  
"They didn't, Taki... I let them do it. You see... I love cock. I get very... _hungry_ for it."

Taki and Dart were silent for a few moments after coming to a realisation.

"Oh," said Taki.  
"Oooohhhh," said Dart. "That would explain the, uh, food thing."  
"Auto," Taki began to explain to his friend, "if you had just told us what you really needed, we could have easily arranged something more suited for that."  
"R-really? You guys wouldn't have... like... freaked out?"  
"Not if it was a need of yours. After all, that's what friends are for."

Auto's tears began to flow again, but it wasn't due to sadness this time... it was something else.

"Thanks guys... I can't believe you're nice enough to understand... you're the best~"  
"That offer still stands, Auto."  
"Hmm...?"

Taki pulled down his jeans, revealing his cock, slightly shorter than the other men, but still thick and hard.

"I can see that you're very... * _ahem_ *... wet... so if you need us to help you now, we're more than happy to."

Beginning to breathe heavily in excitement, Auto split his legs, revealing his wet vagina, and told him, "Do it."

Dart turned his crotch away from Auto and teased, "What's the magic word?"  
"Dart--" Taki started to say to his friend in a scorning tone.  
"Pleeeeeeeeease~" Auto begged him. "Please, please, _please_ give me hard, thick cock~"

He even went as far as to lay on all fours and spread his pussy. Looking back, he could see Dart's eyes light up out of the corner of his own. That was the only warning he was given before he felt something weighing him down.

Dart had immediately pounced on him and pressed the head of his cock into Auto, who squealed in surprise, and slightly in pain: though this was only due to his hymen having just broken, courtesy of an aggressive and psyched up Dart.

" _Dart_! Be careful with him!" Taki shouted at him. "Don't just shove it in!"  
"Relax, it's just the tip," Dart told him.  
"Oh, stop teasing! Please _fuck me_!" Auto begged again, growing even more desperate. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fu-- aaaaaahhhnn~!"

Dart had given him the rest of his length, drawing an even louder and more erotic noise from the puffball. After giving him a few moments to prepare, he wasted no time in pounding the tight slippery hole he found himself in, making Auto moan regularly and loudly. It was clear that they were both enjoying this as much as the other, and the fact that both of them enjoyed the doggystyle position probably compounded on the feeling.

"Ah! Hah! Hah! Ah! Anh! HAH! YAH! GAH! ANH! NAH! HAAAH! MNAAAAAHHAAAHAHAHAAAH!"

The screams coming from Auto were the most natural and unrestrained noises Taki had ever heard, and it turned him on to a significant degree; so much so, that he figured it was reasonable to try to ask Auto for help.

"Auto... if it's OK..." he began to phrase his request, "could you please... help me too?"

He presented to him his dick, which had gotten slightly longer as a result of becoming fully erect. Immediately understanding, Auto opened his mouth wide and motioned to it with his nub. Taki cautiously inched his cock towards the moist maw, but the puffball was having none of it. His mouth jumped forward and encapsulated Taki's member whole, before beginning to slide up and down it to stimulate it. The feeling was so intense that Taki couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. It probably didn't help him to calm down when Auto looked up directly into his eyes, his face growing such a deep red that he was beginning to look like a Dragon Ball. Taki also noticed that Auto made loud noises around his cock, his attempts at moaning while his mouth was preoccupied, and it sent wonderful vibrations down Taki's shaft. Trying to concentrate so as not to climax too quickly for his friend's enjoyment, Taki tried to focus on something else... but those eyes locked his gaze. It was wonderfully hypnotic.

"Auto-- I'm-- I'm--!"

He tried to warn him but was struggling to complete the sentence. Nevertheless, Auto immediately understood and closed his eyes, ready to accept his friend's load. Taki clenched his teeth as Auto forced him to blow a series of large, thick and creamy loads, which were collectively filling his mouth and making his cheeks bulge. But puffballs are puffballs, and as such, Auto swallowed it all, gulp for gulp, until no amount of it was left lingering in his mouth.

" _Take it_ , Auto! Take my load too!"

Dart sped up his motions and went into the hilt as his cock throbbed inside of his round friend, shooting gallons of cum into Auto's pussy. He groaned and gripped onto Auto's backside as he achieved coitus. The steep influx of semen was so large that it enhanced the already intense pleasure the puffball was feeling, to the point of inciting the beginning of a pulsating climax. With Taki having left his mouth, Auto's full orgasmic screams were released.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIAAAAAAAH! OHHHH! OHHH! POOOOOOOYYOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! NaaaaAAAAaaAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaa... NAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

If that is too difficult to imagine, it is sufficient to instead imagine the most erotic noises one has ever heard. The noises sounded so natural and intense at the same time that both of his friends found it indescribably hot. His eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open with his tongue just at the lips. His face redder than the Red Redstone River.* His body, shuddering and shaking so quickly that it looked like vibrations, and so violently that you would be forgiven for believing that there was an earthquake. His hips shaking back and forth in time with each wave of euphoria, trying to squeeze (literally and figuratively) as much pleasure from this crescendo as possible. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was so enticing that such a brief moment felt like hours upon hours, and it was sure to replay in the minds of Dart and of Taki, who were watching as all of this happened right before their eyes. This most certainly wasn't something that they had anticipated; none of it was, and yet they were unlikely to regret it anytime soon. At least, not Dart, who was still buried deep in Auto's pussy during the latter's climax, and had experienced first-hand the intensity of the squeezing that the puffball was capable of.

After those few seconds of Auto's body supporting itself as the ultimate orgasm rocked it, he collapsed, breathing and gasping heavily for air as he tried to recollect himself. He felt his plump blobby feet and his groin get wet with some kind of running warmth, and noticed there was so much of Dart's cum that it was oozing out of his pussy and making off-white puddles on the floor. It tickled him when it ran down his feet.

"P-puffballs are the _best_..." Dart grunted as he watched his own cum drip from Auto's insides. "Oh Auto, I _love_ how you're such a _slut_ \--"

Suddenly he felt a huge weight pinning him down. Taki had elbowed him in the arm and kept him down.

"You say one more insensitive phrase about Auto like that and I'll cut your dick off," he warned Dart menacingly.  
"H-h-hey man, _chill_! C-can't you take a joke?" Dart stuttered with giggles as he struggled with Taki pressing on him.  
"T-Taki... I don't mind... I actually... like the dirty talk..." panted the orange puff.  
"Huh? ... Well, alright then. Only if it's okay with you, Auto," Taki said with an acknowledging nod, as he immediately took his arm off of Dart, who then got up.

* * *

From then on, it became an unspoken agreement among the three of them that they would set aside some time on a regular basis to get together and repeat what they did that day. The two dominant alpha males were more than happy, honoured even, to sate Auto's recurring hunger. The puffball always appreciated their support, both in the bedroom and in normal life.

Of course, they never told their other friends about the reason that the three would regularly split from them and come back around an hour later.

When they were due to go back to college after the end of the summer holidays, they realised that they were going to be at different colleges and hence be separated.

"Guess college is starting soon," Dart said.  
"Yeah," Taki agreed. "And I suppose that means we're splitting up."  
"Dart... Takiiiii~..." Auto told them in a sweet voice, almost singing, "I need you two... you're the only ones who truly know how to sate my hunger..."  
"Well, just give me a call anytime you need my cock!" Dart told him, groping his butt. "I'll be there to pound you in a heartbeat!"  
"Oh Dart, you're _never_ going to change..." muttered Taki, holding his head in his hands as he heard his friend slap the puffball's soft and wobbly bosom.

They could then both hear Auto slightly chuckling. The chuckling advanced to slightly unnerving laughter.

"Hehe... anytime, did you say?" he asked them rhetorically, licking his lips. "You'll regret that, Dart~"

It was enough to make the normally confident and risqué Dart nervous.

So when did Auto next call upon his dependable friends? Well, that is in the eye of the beholder.

**Author's Note:**

> * Where is the Red Redstone River, you ask? Why, in Redford, Redland of course. What is special about it? Well, everything about it is red, just like everything else in the entire country. I mean, it's not special within its own country. In fact, not many of the Redlanders know about it; but then again, they probably wouldn't be able to distinguish it anyway, due to it being the same colour as everything else, including themselves. Despite Redland's distinct uniform chroma, the name actually derives from the ringed ruby red spires scattered across the various regions of the state, as the word "Red" means both "Ring" and "Spire" in Redlic, the main language spoken in Redland. And no, before you ask, me and my friends do not live in Redland. It was just a comparison to describe how much I was blushing.


End file.
